Omega
by Marty Kodansha
Summary: Another Mewtwo species is created that Fuji isn't too happy with. He names it Omega, and recaptures Mewtwo. He and Omega Try to escape, with the help of an old friend, Alisha. In this tale of Rank, friendship, and hope.


Omega  
Note from Guardian of Mewtwo: All right! *throws a party* It's a new  
Mewtwo Series! *laughs and takes a good swig of energy tea* We're all  
celabrating! This has Mewtwo-sama *who is helping himself to the sweets booth  
at the party* but not Mewthree. *who is leaning up against the wall, pouting*  
*sets up spotlights* Introducing... The NEW Clone, Omega!!! *Omega points to  
himself in denial* In this story, Omega, a new creation, is dispized by the  
People who wished for him to be. (Weird, ne?) Just because he has different  
Markings! *hmmph!* ~Ahem~ With traking computers and a Psychic-proof cage,  
they scoop up a Reluctant Mewtwo. He tries to escape, and take little Omega.  
Omega looses confidence, in this tale of Rank, Friendship and beliefs, Omega.  
  
  
  
Professor Fugi typed furiously on his keyboard. He slipped both DNA  
into a tube, it gave a little puple aura. He combined this with a Mew's   
eggcells, and put the contents into a large glass container. The Proffessor  
walked away, to an assistant to look over her shoulder.   
*******  
Mewtwo lowered his head in thought. He was alone, there was no   
question about that. Mew, the little pink puff would be company sometimes,   
but he longed for someone to talk to, of his own species, who has had his   
hardships. Mew set her paw on his shoulder on Mewtwo's shoulder. I'm sorry.  
I know I'm not enough, sometimes. Sometimes I don't understand.  
No Mew, don't blame yourself. It's okay, really.  
Mew whatched Mewtwo sulk around New Island. I wish I could help...  
Mewtwo looked sadly at the rebuilt lab. It was becoming dark, he made his way  
to the woods, his home. Mewtwo hovered just above the grass. He glided to the  
Dream Cove.  
It was a beautiful cove, he called it Dream Cove, after all the   
dreams he's had. It had a crystal-clear oasis in it, and a stunnung veiw of  
the sky. Mewtwo sighed and watched a shooting star. I wish I had a friend.  
******  
The professor growled. "It's different. Not perfect."  
The new version of Mewtwo curled it's tail around it protectively.  
His blue markings were irregular. It's bright green eyes scanned the room.  
His eyes glowed Purple softly. The glass broke after quite a few minutes of   
struggling. "It's weak as well."  
Where am I? The young Pokemon curled into a ball in fear.  
"You are in the Lab." Fugi said, in quite disgust.  
Who am I? He asked, his green eyes, being an echo of his heart.  
The assistants huddled, a few turning their heads to look at him.  
"You are Omega."  
Where are my Parents? He pleaded, gaining a bit of anger.  
"You have no Parents, filth!" Fugi snapped, along with his whip.  
"Stop asking useless questions!"  
They aren't useless! Omega responded, Anger filling his veins.  
"They are usless to us, and the same about you!!" Fugi released his  
anger apon Omega, he lashed his whip at him.  
Omega instinctly put his arm up to protect himself, and the whip  
wrapped around his wrist. Fugi yanked Omega off his feet. "Listen, twit,  
you have me to thank for giving you your pathetic life. I'm your master. Now,  
I demand some respect!"  
Omega cowered in the corner, shivering and gripping his aching wrist.  
The assistants looked in shock at what the Proffesor had said. He nodded to  
the others by him, they reluctantly took him by the wrists and down some   
steps to a series of cells. He clung to the bars, his young eyes simply asked  
without words, "Why?"  
Upstairs, the professor was looking at the computer screen in horror.  
"Alisha, come here."  
"Doctor?" Alisha said, cocking her head at the professor and went by  
his side.  
"Alisha, these searches indicate that Mewtwo is on this Island! We   
can try again!"  
"Sir! You know what happened last...?"  
"Alisha! Do you deny me?"  
Alisha remembered what he had done to a being much more powerful than  
she is, and shook her head. "Alysha, take a psychic-proof cage, and the   
helicopter, If my coculations are correct, He is asleep on the cove to the   
north."  
******  
Alysha directed the helicopter to the northen point of the island.   
She looked down and saw the small form of White and Purple. She smiled. "It's  
Like yesterday... Mewtwo...  
  
*Alysha, come and look at this! His mind is racing!  
"He's beautiful, Doctor..." He's not only that, he  
is powerful!!!*  
  
Alysha reluctantly brought the Psy-proof cage down. He woke up and   
started to try and Psychic out. She looked down on him sadly. "Why do we have  
to capture what is free?"  
Mewtwo fought to get out, and when he was in the helicopter, He   
feared who was going to turn to look at him.   
"Hey, there, big guy!"  
Alysha!! You haven't changed a bit!  
"Neither have you, Mewtwo!" She smiled, and went to the controls.  
So, what's up with capturing me in this stupid... blasted... cage?  
"The professor has an Intention to try experiments on you again... He  
treatened us, he's not like he was..."  
He's alway's been like that, trust me.  
"I'm gonna bust you out, Mewtwo. And Omega."  
Omega?  
*******  
Omega cried himself to sleep. He heard a creek of cell doors. "No,  
put him in the same cell as Omega, see what he does to him."  
Omega finched as the door slammed shut. He was curled up in the   
corner, and hoped he wasn't about to get killed, even if it was a favor.  
Omega felt a tap on the back. He turned his head to meet his fate, when he   
thought he was looking in a Mirror. But mirrors don't talk. Or Move. Mewtwo  
stumbled back, overcome with shock. M-Me?!  
Omega instantly realized his mistake and didn't look into Mewtwo's  
eyes. Mewtwo's eyes were wide with both fear, shock, and Denial. He was able  
to say, Who are you?  
I am Omega.  
Mewtwo showed concern, Omega? The greek letter for lowest? You are  
hardly different!!!  
Mewtwo noticed the shived of fear that coursed through the Pokemon's  
body. Listen, We'll be out of here, on Thursday. Alysha is going to help us  
out.  
*******  
It took Omega a while to feel comfortable to talk to Mewtwo. He   
treated Mewtwo like a big brother, and Mewtwo treat him like a little brother  
he had lost for a time. He was able to tell Omega his worries, and he   
understood. On the sunset of Thursday, the sleepy scientists were going to  
bed, and Alysha said it was her turn to watch the experiments.  
"He's real dumb, he didn't know that I like you guys." Alysha said,  
swinging the keys on her finger.  
He's always been dumb. Mewtwo said smirking.  
He certainly doen't seem bright. Omega said, leaning against the   
wall.  
"Okay, here it goes..." Alysha said, finding the right key and   
jamming it into the lock, "Mewtwo yank the doors off it's hinges? Make it  
look Realistic."  
Mewtwo yanked the door off with a good pull. Alysha gave a fake, but  
realistic scream, and Mewtwo took Omega's Arm. He telekenetically pulled the  
lab main doors off, and tried to fly. Omega was keeping him down. Try! I  
know you can!  
I can't! I'm not powerful enough! Omega yelled.  
Mewtwo's ears perked at the sounds of coming footsteps. Listen,  
Omega, head for the North, Mew should be there, she'll take you deep into the  
cave where no one can find you. I'll hold them off. Don't worry, I'll be fine  
just go! Hurry!  
Omega took off to the north, following the stars. He turned, and saw  
bright blue sparks fire up, a few screams, and then an explosion.  
Mewtwo!!!  
Omega fought the urge to run to help Mewtwo, but his consious chimed  
in. "Ohhh, You couldn't Help him, could you? You were too weak!!!"  
His Mind surged with anger, and he knew Mewtwo would want to keep  
running. Mewtwo you're a liar, you said you'd be alright! Liar...  
Mew's eyes narrowed at the approaching Mass of Purple light, she   
thought it was Mewtwo and dove down into the cave. Omega followed, skidded  
in. Mew let out a gasp. Mewtwo?  
Omega fought back tears, No, I'm Omega... Mewtwo is...  
Mewtwo shook her head and set her little paws on Omega's one paw and  
yanked it. Omega followed the Mew deeper into the cave, deeper and darker,  
until he saw a light at the end. He covered his eyes. When they adjusted,  
He saw the crystal-clear oasis, the skylight, and the reflection off the   
water Mewtwo was there, gripping his shoulder, which was bleeding. Alisha  
had a first aid kit on her lap and she was looking for the neolsporin.  
Mewtwo! I thought you were...  
Mewtwo shook his head. No, I blasted them, and Teleported Alisha and  
I here.  
Omega was happy enough that her eas on the brink if tears. Alphas  
don't cry he said, smirking.  
Without you, I wouldn't have confidence. Omega said, playfully  
punching Mewtwo on the un-brusied shoulder.  
Without you, I wouldn't have anything! Mewtwo returned the punch,  
perhaps a little too hard, since it knocked Omega off his feet. Were gonna  
have to work on that. We have all the time in the world.  
  
~*+*~  
Note from Guardian of Mewtwo: Heee!! ^..^;; This isn't the best time  
to write a note. *Mewthree: Left foot Yellow!* I'd like to erk... Thank   
Rainbow Kat for supporting me the entire time. *Mewthree: Right hand blue!*  
Owww... The sequel to this is: To Alpha. Omega tries to improve his power...  
OWW!! *everyone has fallen down, and GOM is on the bottom of the pile*  
And Mewtwo teaches him. *stuggles to get out from under of the pile* I'll  
see you later! Guardian of Mewtwo is getting squashed Aggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain! 


End file.
